1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of power tools.
2. Background
In the power tool field, various types of sanding apparatuses such as power drum sanders and power rasps are all known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,940, 5,842,913, 6,645,054, 5,679,056, 5,947,806, 5,531,636, 5,254,036, 4,560,006, 6,264,553, 4,941,246, 4,685,181, and 5,495,796—the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated within—each disclose examples of conventional sanding apparatuses. However, there currently does not exist a compact, portable, hand-held power sander or power rasp.